confusion and anger as usual
by hectorvondrax
Summary: [Gorillaz] Yeah. This is my first fic so please go easy on me. This meaning no flames plz. xD Oh I know you want to. Ok. Murdoc and 2D struggle with one another, Murdoc being unable to face any feeling that may have surfaced, resulting in anger. Will 2D b
1. a different start

"Morning." 2-D yawned, lightly scratching his stomach as he shuffled slowly across the kitchen floor, kicking aside several discarded items littering the already dirty tile before plopping down within his seat. Murdoc only mumbled something incoherent in reply, his eyes squinting and his hair unruly.

It was the same thing every day. 2-D would softly greet what members were present before cooking a light breakfast, and as usual, Murdoc would come in wearing only his undergarments, cancelling out his hang-overs with even more alcohol. What surprised 2-D the most though was the fact that Murdoc had managed to get up before everyone else, including himself.

"So what's with the early routine today?" Murdoc groaned numbly at the question, holding his head in irritation due to the pulsating throb in his temples. "Couldn't sleep. Got any pain killers?" he droned, knowing full well the boy would.

Wordlessly, 2-D moved from his seat, only giving the male a second glance before searching the cabinets. Murdoc scoffed inwardly at what he thought to be a look of concern from the other boy, quickly stifling that thought with yet another swig of his vodka.

Multi colored eyes looked up drowsily as a medication bottle was put down before him, fumbling slightly to open it before swallowing at least a handful of pills. "You know... you shouldn't drink so much. It's bad for you." 2-D frowned, stating the obvious as he moved to take the bottle only to have it snatched away. "What the bloody fuck are you goin' on about?" Murdoc growled, shifting to face away from the lanky male.

2-D sighed at this, unable to understand the man at all, let alone understand why he continually worried for him. "I know that stuff's been givin' you nightmares. You'll eventually kill yourself if you're not careful." Murdoc merely scoffed at this, frown faltering at the truth in the other male's words. "No damn drink is going to kill me off, ya pansy. Mind your business."

He wasn't at all in the mood to fight with the boy today. It was far too early and his head was hurting like hell. 2-D merely shrugged, turning away to prepare food for himself, this only being composed of toast and a tall glass of juice.

Murdoc eyed the other man oddly as he sat down across from him, his skinny structure almost painful to look at. "Bloody fool. Starving yourself." he mumbled, tensing considerably at the feel of 2-D's eyes upon him.

Thin lips parted to speak only to be interrupted as Russle walked soundlessly into the room, a sleeping Noodle draped limply against his shoulder. "Morning." he grinned lazily, lifting Noodle carefully from his shoulder only to set her lightly in Murdoc's lap.

Murdoc cringed at the new body contact, mumbling obscenities from under his breath as she nuzzled his neck absent-mindedly. "Damn it you oversized cow, get her off me." he growled, glaring at him expectantly. "No way man. I'm starving. Besides, you don't seem to be doin' much of anything else. So deal."

Murdoc cursed, leering down evilly at the little Asian girl as she cooed softly in her sleep, frowning blankly as she squirmed uncomfortably. The bassist sighed in defeat, carefully shifting her into a more comfortable position on his lap, a calloused hand resting lightly against her back.

2-D grinned adoringly at the scene, raising a thick eyebrow playfully to the other male. "You could make such a lovely father figure if you actually attempted it." he chuckled, earning a heated glare from the other male. "Piss off. Who asked you anyway? As soon as the little brat wakes up, she's gone." he growled as the other male continued to stare at him, struggling to keep the blood from rising to his cheeks. "Damn prick." he sneered, 2-D's grin only widening at this.

Noodle stirred quietly, fists clenching against Murdoc's naked chest. "Ohayoo." she yawned, carefully sliding from Murdoc's lap, moving to stand next to Russel who was currently fixing her and his breakfast. "Kore wa nan desu ka?" she asked pointing to her bowel curiously, eying what appeared to be goop. By now Russle knew how well enough not to need to understand her language. "It's oatmeal." he smirked, handing her the bowel which she took willingly, eyeing it once more before spooning it into her mouth. "Christ Russel. Must you load her up with sugar so early in the morning?" "It's noon." Russel stated simply, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. "Oh... still." he frowned, glancing sideways at the girl as she bounced in place playfully, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Now Noodle love, do be careful. We can't have you choking." 2-D warned, ruffling her hair lightly. "Oh, do let her." Murdoc grinned sadistically, lips twisting to reveal sharp teeth. Russle frowned in disapproval as Noodle held her bowl to him, pressing it into his stomach gently. "Ippai!" she smiled hopefully, hair falling loosely over her face. "Onegaishimasu."

Mudoc only groaned at the growing headache being caused by the little Asian girl, just now taking notice of 2-D's eyes still being on him. "And what may I ask is so interesting that you have to stare at me for over ten bloody minutes?" 2-D fumbled slightly, turning to face away from the other male, his face expressionless. Murdoc eyed him curiously, slightly unnerved by the fact that the boy rarely showed any emotion whatsoever.

(Not done. Far from it. Tell me if you like it. Don't worry. I"m not the type to blow a fic off and never finish. No flames please. It's my first fic. oo Sorry it's so OOC )


	2. odd feelings

It wasn't like he did what he did just to piss the other male off. He was just... interested. He often found himself watching the older male for minutes, even hours if he was given the chance. He was just so... different. He loved it.

Of course, he had always felt this way. Ever since they had first met, that experience having been a memorable one for sure. He didn't mind so much the harsh words or even the mild beatings he received every now and then. In a way they were Murdoc's way of showing affection. That being how 2-D saw it anyway, since he seemed to be the only one Murdoc treated that way. But... what if it wasn't what he hoped it to be?

2-D hesitated somewhat as he forced himself to look up, blinking in distraught to find the older band member gone. "Eh-." Russel shook his head knowingly as he placed Noodle carefully into one of four chairs within the room, patting her shoulders lightly as she swung her legs back and forward. "He left for the instrument room. I wouldn't bother him though. Didn't look happy."

2-D took not heed of Russel's warning and would soon find himself moving to the other room, leaving the drummer and guitarist to themselves.

"Murdoc?" 2-D whispered, turning the corner to the instrument room, only to find he wasn't there. Had he heard them talking an left the room to avoid him? No. He shouldn't assume. If the other male was in fact angry, assuming things wouldn't help the situation any.

2-D sighed softly as he moved to sit in his usual chair, fidgeting somewhat as he glanced around the room, Murdoc's bass guitar being the first thing to catch his eye. He had never really played much guitar in his years. Sure, he had borrowed Noodles from time to time just to get a feel of it, but Murdoc's instrument was a whole nother deal.

Hesitantly 2-D shifted to sit next to the newly polished instrument, faltering somewhat before allowing a calloused hand to run over it sleek surface. The fact that this was indeed Murdoc's made the experience all the better, as... odd as it sounded. He wasn't sure at all what he was thinking as of late. Everything he said just seemed to... come out. He didn't bother to stop himself.

Carefully the blue haired male lifted the instrument into his lap, running his fingers gently over the strings before lightly strumming. "What do you think you're doing?" 2-D tensed at a familiar voice from behind him, turning his head to see a rather irritated Murdoc leering at him, the older male now being fully dressed.

"I was...Just looking." he replied innocently, his innocence being disturbingly real. How could anyone hold such purity at his age? Murdoc cleared his throat in realization of his staring, quickly moving to take the instrument back. "Don't go messing with my things without my consent. You might break it." he growled, his toned being unusually un-threatening, almost as if he were being careful not to hurt the other male's feelings. It made his insides quench.

2-D merely nodded, fidgeting absent mindedly in place before moving to sit back in his seat, looking to the other male expectantly. "What now?" Murdoc groaned, pulling the guitar strap over his shoulder. "I... want to hear you play." Murdoc looked to him oddly as he adjusted the cords, lightly brushing several lengthening strands of hair from his face. He needed a hair cut.

"We'll be having practice soon anyway, just wait-." "No." 2-D interrupted, fidgeting nervously as hallow eyes remained glued to the floor. "Just you..." he added somewhat sternly, looking up to gaze at the older male.

By now Murdoc was at a slight loss of words, the males behavior being more than unusual to him as of late. "What was that?" he grinned, eyebrow arched in curiosity. 2-D frowned at the older male's taunting, lips thinning into a straight line. "I... said I wanted to hear you play. I've never heard you play alone." he droned, knowing the situation was only an ego booster for the other man.

Murdoc chuckled softly at this, suddenly loving the younger male's vulnerable state. But that was just the kind of thing you would expect from him. "Very well love. But you owe me after this." he smirked, earning a look of bewilderment from the blue haired man. 'Love'? 'Owe him'? He wasn't sure whether or not those words scared or exited him. (Not what you're thinking. . Later maybe. XD ) Of course it was just like him to treat his talents as an almost holy act, not that he would think of it in precisely the same manner.


	3. note

Ok. I'm really having some serious writers block problems as of late. . For this story anyway. It seems to be nothing but a jumble of random words. So I hope you guys can be patient with me... Then again only one person has reviewed my story. Lol. Thank you to that very person and for your support. For you, I shall brainstorm today.


	4. broken and confused

Within seconds, Murdoc was strumming flawlessly at his instrument, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he watched the younger male observe his every motion. Maybe he was finally getting some recognition from the vocalist, the younger male having always taken the spotlight. But then again, he had the oddest feeling that this had nothing to do with musical placement.

"Like it?" Murdoc smirked, hair falling thickly over his eyes as he looked up at the younger male. 2-D nodded absent-mindedly in reply, hallow gaze never leaving the other male's fingers. It was amazing how the man could be so harsh at times yet so gentle. In a way... he envied the instrument. The thought roused a question within him.

"Murdoc?" he half mumbled, brows furrowing in concentration. Murdoc ceased his movements at the sudden interruption, receiving what he thought to be a look disappointment from the other male. "What?" he asked, taking notice as 2-D flinched somewhat, his tone having been somewhat snippy. "Do you hate me?"

Murdoc paused at the question, somewhat shocked that the boy would bring such an unusual thing up. "What are you going on about now?" he droned, shifting the guitar in his lap. 2-D chewed his bottom lip in hesitation, feeling remorseful in a way for having brought it up at all.

"You just..." how could he confront the other male with something like this? "I what?" he growled, irritated with the number of pauses the boy made. If he had something to say involving him he may as well spit it out.

2-D only groaned softly to himself, mouth thinning as he mentally battled with himself whether or not he should say anything more. "Well?" Murdoc frowned, patience dying quickly. "If you have something to say, just say it. Your wasting my time." he growled, inching himself closer to the now shivering male, sharp teeth showing as a malicious grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

2-D's gaze fell into a look of hurt, shoulders rising and falling sharply as a sigh escaped his lips. "You just always seem to be angry with me... I mean, you never..." 2-D was surprised to hear a sudden fit of laughter from the older male, hallow gaze reverting back to the floor in shame. "And what may I ask brought you to ask me such a thing? Are my beating finally becoming too much for you? You should be happy that I actually attempt to keep you in check. Otherwise you would become just another fag. If anything it builds character." (Sorry. I'm bad with English terms and whatnot. Lol. P)

2-D could feel his heart clench at his words, each one surprisingly painful. Was that a yes... or a no? All of what Murdoc thought were favors to him were really just insults. But then a thoughtful look came over the bassist's face, grin widening. "Unless... that's already the case."

At that 2-D rose from his seat, quickly exiting the room, leaving Murdoc to sit alone in confusion. He couldn't stand another word of it. He never treated Russel or Noodle this way... You would think after all the verbal and physical abuse, not to mention having both his eyes ruined, he could at least have earned a little break.

This only gave more proof to his suspicions. But... why should he care? If the other male chose to dislike him, it was none of his concern. He didn't even like Murdoc... did he? He wasn't even sure why these things were on his mind in the first place.

2-D huffed weakly as he shuffled into his room, sloppily pealing off his clothing before falling limply onto the worn mattress that was his bed. What he needed now was just a nice long nap to get his mind cleared. Maybe when he woke up, these feelings will have all disappeared.


End file.
